goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Mind Games (ABC TV Series)
Mind Games is an American drama television series created by Kyle Killen that aired on ABC: American Broadcasting Company (GoAnimate in Real Life). The entire show was debuted in February 25, 2014. The show is about two brothers who run a problem solving firm called Edwards and Associates that employs solutions based on psychological manipulation and was canceled on May 20, 2014. Cast and characters *Steve Zahn as Clark Edwards, an ex-psychology professor who suffers from bipolar disorder. Clark is also an expert in human behavior from a psychological perspective. *Christian Slater as Ross Edwards, a con man with a criminal record, who is Clark's brother. *Megalyn Echikunwoke as Megan Shane, an actress. *Wynn Everett as Claire Edwards, ex-wife of Ross Edwards. *Gregory Marcel as Miles Hood, who had been a top graduate student in Clark's department. *Cedric Sanders as Latrell Griffin, whose specialty is business development. *Jaime Ray Newman as Samantha "Sam" Gordon, an ex-con. *Katherine Cunningham as Beth Scott, Clark's girlfriend. Production and development About the show, Kyle Killen says "It’s a weird workplace drama that’s set around this idea that we’ve conducted 60 years worth of research into the science of human behavior and manipulation. So this is a one-of-a-kind company that is trying to turn all that research into a weekly “Wag the Dog” kind of problem-solving company." He also said "I was just genuinely excited by the science and way these observations about human nature and the ways we're influenced without knowing it were coming out of the lab and being used to shape real world outcomes. It's an incredible amount of fun." He reiterated his enthusiasm during the Television Critics Association press tour saying "In terms of the likability of the characters, these are brothers who would like to connect and help people. It certainly started with the idea of a moral grey area, but this has mainstream appeal." The show was originally titled Influence. Although there is a human behavior consulting firm in Chicago, TGG Group, the show is not based on this firm. The show's initial episode order was filmed in Chicago at a record-setting time when Chicago had six television shows (Mind Games, Betrayal, Crisis, Chicago PD, the returning Chicago Fire, and Sirens) as well as three major motion pictures (Transformers: Age of Extinction, Jupiter Ascending, and Divergent) that were all filming simultaneously. Killen is joined by Keith Redman as an executive producer. The show was a 20th Century Fox Television production. In May 2013, the show was announced as part of the 2013–14 schedule with Christian Slater and Steve Zahn as the stars. Megalyn Echikunwoke, Cedric Sanders, Gregory Marcel and Wynn Everett were announced as part of the supporting cast at that time. In August, Jaime Ray Newman was added to the cast. On May 20, 2014 after 13 episodes were aired, the show was canceled due to low ratings. Production Companies Le11er Eleven 20th Century Fox Television Distributor 20th Television Aspect Ratios * 480i (4:3 SDTV) * 16:9 (16:9 HDTV) Length 60 minutes GoAnimate in Real Life Channel ABC: American Broadcasting Company Episodes #Pilot (Feb. 25, 2014 - 1AWY79) #Asymmetric Dominance (Mar. 4, 2014 - 1AWY01) #Pet Rock (Mar. 11, 2014 - 1AWY02) #Apophenia (Mar. 18, 2014 - 1AWY05) #Cauliflower Man (Mar. 25, 2014 - 1AWY03) #Texts, Lies and Audiotape (Apr. 1, 2014 - 1AWY04) #Judge Not (Apr. 8, 2014 - 1AWY06) #Royal Fiasco (Apr. 15, 2014 - 1AWY07) #The Sweet Science (Apr. 22, 2014 - 1AWY08) #N.D.E (Apr. 29, 2014 - 1AWY09) #Embodied Cognition (May 6, 2014 - 1AWY10) #As God Is My Witness (May 13, 2014 - 1AWY11) #Balloon Boy (May 20, 2014 - 1AWY12) Category:American Broadcasting Company TV Shows Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:List of Episodes on TV Shows Category:Short Live TV Shows Category:Episode Lists on ABC